Conversations
by timepresent
Summary: Five conversations between Jacob Carter and George Hammond between Jack and Sam.


**Conversations**

_Five conversations between Jacob Carter and George Hammond about Jack and Sam._

A/N: Written for Ship Day 2008 on the Sam/Jack Ship Family Thread on Gateworld. And in memory of Don S. Davis, who brought us General Hammond. Thanks to my posting twin Aveoamacus for the beta!

**One**

Jacob Carter sat in the bar of his Washington hotel, toying with a half-drunk glass of whiskey. It was several hours since he'd stormed out of that room after telling his daughter he had cancer, and he wasn't sure he'd calmed down yet. Hence the whiskey. He shoudn't really, not with all the drugs he was on, but sometimes you just needed a drink. He raised the glass to his lips and took a sip, setting it down again as he felt someone come up beside him. He looked up to see the familiar frame of George Hammond ease himself onto the next bar stool. He said nothing as George ordered himself a whiskey too and took a sip.

"You must be disappointed not to see Sam get her medal," George said as he put his glass back down on the bar.

Jacob took another sip of his drink, feeling the liquid burn the back of his throat. "Yeah, every father wants to see his daughter rewarded for her amazing exploits in deep-space radar telemetry."

"Jacob," said George, the reproach evident in his voice.

"Yeah yeah, I know. Classified."

"Yes. Sorry."

"It's OK, George, I understand. It's not as if I haven't been there myself."

"You should be really proud of her Jacob. She's one of the finest officers this country has. I might not be able to tell you what she's done, but I can tell you that she deserves that medal."

"I know."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, neither looking at the other, slowly sipping their drinks.

"I got her into NASA."

"Who, Sam?" Jacob was surprised to hear a note of alarm in his friend's voice.

"Yeah. It's what she always wanted, the whole reason she went into the Air Force. But now she doesn't want to go."

"She's a very important member of my command. She knows that."

"Yes, but this is NASA. All she ever wanted as a kid was to go into space. I can't believe she'd turn down the chance."

"It's her choice Jacob."

"Is it?"

"It is."

"I know you can't tell me, but I really can't imagine what could beat NASA, not for Sam."

George didn't respond, and Jacob lapsed into silence once more. He finished his drink and ordered another.

"So this Jack O'Neill..." he said, a couple of sips later.

George set his glass back down on the bar. "Jack O'Neill is a fine officer. Sam's in good hands."

"I didn't like him."

George frowned. "Well, I admit he can be... difficult on first meeting, but..." he paused, thinking, "he was actually on good form today." George sounded surprised, and Jacob raised his eyebrows in response, but said nothing. "Fact is, Jacob, there is no-one I'd trust more to watch Sam than Jack O'Neill, if I were you. I've never known an officer more committed to his team. And he thinks very highly of Sam."

"That's what worries me," muttered Jacob darkly. "I saw the way he looked at her. And the way she looked at him."

George chuckled dismissively. "No, no. You've nothing to worry about there. They're all close, the whole team. You haven't met the other two members, but if they'd been there you'd have seen. They're an exceptional team, more like a family than anything. I'm proud to work with them."

"Doesn't sound very appropriate to me."

George drained the last of his whiskey. "Well, as I said, exceptional." He stood and clapped Jacob on the shoulder briefly. "You really should be proud of her."

**Two**

_Unscheduled offworld activation!_

"Receiving IDC, Sir," Sergeant Harriman said as George came up beside him. "It's the Tok'ra."

George nodded. "Open the iris."

Sergeant Harriman placed his palm on the reader and the iris swooshed open. A few moments later the brown-clad form of Jacob Carter emerged through the gate and strode down the walkway. George turned away from the window and made his way down to the gateroom to greet his old friend.

"Jacob! What brings you here?"

"George," Jacob replied curtly. "We need to talk."

Jacob said no more as he followed George up to the briefing room, and then into his office. He sat down in one of the chairs in front of the desk and waited for George to close the doors and sit too.

"So what's this about, Jacob?"

"Did you know?"

George looked at Jacob puzzled. "Know what?"

Jacob gave a big sigh. "I just spoke with Anise. She told me what happened with the za'tarc testing."

"With Sam you mean? It was an error, a false positive. There was a minor detail that she and Colonel O'Neill forgot the first time. When they were retested it was all clear."

"A minor detail?"

"Yes. I can understand your concern but Sam's fine, Jacob."

Jacob harrumphed.

George fixed him with his most piercing look. "Jacob..."

"Did they tell you what the minor detail was?"

"No, and I didn't ask."

"Why not?"

"It wasn't relevant. Doctor Fraiser and Teal'c witnessed the retesting, and they confirmed it. I trust them."

"Well Anise tells a different story. And it's far more than a _minor detail_ George. They're..."

"Jacob, do I need to remind you that I am their commanding officer?"

"That's exactly why you need to know! There's something going on between them! And it's up to you to sort it out!"

"Jacob, when you leave this office, I am going to forget this conversation ever happened. Neither Colonel O'Neill or Major Carter have ever given me any reason to doubt their professionalism. I'm sure whatever Anise said..."

"He cares about her George!" Jacob put heavy emphasis on the verb.

George stared. "He cares about all of his team, Jacob. That's what makes him such a fine officer."

"'More than he's supposed to'. That's what he said. And she said the same."

"That's not proof of anything. I told you before, all of SG-1 are closer than they're probably _supposed_ to be. You should feel lucky that your daughter has people like Jack O'Neill looking out for her. Especially now you know what she faces every day."

"You really don't think there's anything going on between them?"

"I really don't. They both respect the military and each other too much for that."

Jacob sighed. "Yeah, you're right. But it doesn't mean they don't have feelings for each other though."

"No. But you can't prove that."

"So, you're not going to do anything then?"

"I don't see what I can do, Jacob. I'm not going to risk upsetting my flagship team on supposition. And I trust them. I don't think they'll do anything stupid."

"OK. But you'll keep an eye on the situation?"

"Of course."

Jacob nodded. "Right, well, I'm not actually supposed to be here, so I should get back. See you soon I guess." He got up to leave.

"Yeah. See you soon." George watched his retreating back through the open door, lost in thought.

**Three**

"You were right, you know."

"About what?" George bent down to place the ball on the tee while Jacob stowed his club. They were indulging in one of their all-too infrequent rounds of golf when Jacob was on-world and the galaxy was taking a break from impending apocalypses.

"Sam and Jack. They're OK."

George lined up his shot and teed off, watching the ball as it soared away. "I told you."

"Yeah. I've been watching them. Whatever's going on, they work well together. And he respects her."

George stowed his club and the two of them set off up the fairway. "He does."

"I still think there's something there though."

"I think you're right. But they're not going to do anything to put their career, or the Earth for that matter, in jeopardy. Why do you think I've let the matter be?"

"I know. I can't pretend I'm entirely happy about it, but I can see it's not a problem. I just hope it stays that way."

"So do I, Jacob. So do I."

**Four**

Lying in the bed, Jacob looked shrunken, pale, old. George had caught the first flight over from DC as soon as Jack had called with the news. Jacob, the man who was supposed to outlive them all, who had seen so many suns, now lay dying in a concrete room deep under a mountain. George smarted at the injustice of it. But time catches up with everyone eventually, even Generals.

Sam was sitting in a chair by the side of the bed. George walked over and laid a fatherly hand on her shoulder. She looked up and gave him a wan smile.

"How are you doing?" he asked gently.

"OK, Sir, thank you."

George cast a glance at Jacob's drawn face, eyes closed as his head rested on the pillow. "Why don't you take a break? Go get something to eat, or a coffee or something?"

Sam looked like she was going to protest, but instead nodded mutely and got to her feet.

"Don't worry, I'll send someone to get you if there's any change."

Sam nodded once more and moved to the door. "Thank you for coming Sir."

George nodded back in response and turned to sit in the chair Sam had just vacated.

Jacob opened his eyes as George sat down. "Hey George."

"Hey. Thought you were asleep."

Jacob smiled weakly. "Don't want to waste my last few hours sleeping."

"I gotta say Jacob, I never expected this."

"No, well Selmak was old. Not even Tok'ra live forever."

"No. Still seems mighty quick though."

"She gave me an extra six years George, I can't really complain."

"It's not exactly the best of timing though, is it? Goa'uld finally defeated, Sam's wedding coming up."

"Yeah."

"You know, I think she was worried you wouldn't make it, but because you'd be on a mission somewhere, not this. She asked me if I'd stand in for you, if you couldn't get back."

"She did?"

"Yeah. Surprised me too."

Jacob grimaced. "Looks like you get the honour then after all."

"Don't take offence if I say I wish I didn't."

Jacob chuckled, which turned into a pained cough. George leaned over to pass him the cup of water that was sitting on the bedside table. Jacob took a few sips, then settled back against the pillows.

"Does she seem happy to you?"

"Who, Sam?"

"Yes, Sam."

"Gee Jacob, I don't know. I don't see that much of her any more. And things haven't exactly been a bed of roses lately with everything that's been going on, and now you, this."

"I know all that. But she's getting married soon, the Goa'uld are pretty much history, she's got the rest of her life to look forward to. She should be happy. And I get the feeling she's not."

"Hard to be happy when your father's dying."

"That's not what I mean. Before she knew about me. She's not happy. She's putting on a good show but I'm her father, I know her. Watch her smile George. She has the most beautiful smile, always has had. Lights up her whole face. But not any more."

"Well, she's been under a lot of strain. It'll come back. As you say, she's got a lot to look forward to."

"I wish I could believe that. And I wish I could see it again."

"Have you talked to Sam about this?"

"Yeah. She said she was happy with her life, with Pete. Who knows, maybe she's convinced herself. But she's not. It's not what she wants. It's not who she wants."  
"I'm not really sure where you're going with this Jacob, but she's a grown woman. You have to let her make her own decisions."

"Oh cut the crap George, I'm dying. If I can't interfere now, when can I? I told her not to let rules stand in her way, and I'm going to tell Jack too. I need you to promise me you'll do what you can to help them."

George sighed. "I don't know Jacob. How do you know that's even what they want any more? It's been a long time. They've moved on."

Jacob shook his head against the pillow. "The feelings are still there. They've just got used to hiding them. But they love each other, and if anyone deserves their chance at happiness, it's them."

"I have to say I'm surprised to hear you so keen on the idea. I seem to recall having to reassure you on more than one occasion."

"Yeah, well, if I've learnt one thing in the last six years it's that the US Air Force isn't always right. And I'll admit Jack might not necessarily be the guy I'd have picked for my daughter, but he's the guy she fell in love with and I know he loves her. That's all a father really wants from a son-in-law, when it comes down to it."

George chuckled. "True."

"Nothing's impossible. Sam and Jack should know that better than anyone. I'm sorry I won't be around to see it, but I'd die a lot happier if I thought they had a chance. Promise me you'll do what you can to help them when they come to their senses."

George nodded. "I promise."

**Five**

George stood in front of the grave and looked at the photo he held in his hand. "Well Jacob", he said, "since you couldn't be there, I brought you this. You would have been so proud of her_._ She finally listened to you after all. And you were right, they were stupid to let rules and regulations stand in their way. Looking at them now, it seems crazy to think it could ever have ended any other way. It was a wonderful day. I know the only thing that wasn't perfect for Sam was that you weren't there to do the honours. She asked Teal'c instead - you should have seen him! Dr Jackson was best man, of course, and Cassandra Fraiser was the bridesmaid. I always told you SG-1 was like a family, and yesterday they really were. Brought tears to the eyes, I don't mind admitting. Sam, well she just looked beautiful, and Jack looked like he knows full well he's the luckiest guy on earth, hell, in the whole galaxy. Guess it all turned out right in the end, my old friend. Rest in peace."

George stepped forward and propped the photo up against the headstone. Next to it, on the ground, lay a familiar-looking bouquet of flowers, the same ones held by Jacob's daughter in the photo as she smiled at her new husband. George touched them briefly, smiled, and turned to leave.


End file.
